


Fainted (ger.)

by JuliHeart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fainting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Sickfic, Training Camp, Volleyball
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliHeart/pseuds/JuliHeart
Summary: Tsukishima:Obwohl wir erst seit wenigen Tagen in Tokyo sind macht sich die starke Hitze bereits stark an unserer Kondition bemerkbar. Die Luft ist schwer und schwül. Es macht das Atmen schwerer und wir alle sind müde. Auch ich. Seit heute Morgen liegt mir ein leichtes Übelkeitsgefühl im Magen und mein Kopf drückt. Aber es ist nur die Hitze. Es ist NUR die Hitze. Mir geht es gut.Oder zumindest behaupte ich das.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Fainted (ger.)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fainted (engl.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681098) by [JuliHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliHeart/pseuds/JuliHeart). 



> Here's an English version: ☆ ↑

_**Tsukishima** _ _**:** _

Mit einem lang gezogenen Seufzen setze ich mir meine weißen Kopfhörer auf, starte die Musik mit meinem Handy und schließe die Augen. Lehne mich auf der Bank hinter der Turnhalle zurück. Atme tief durch.  
Das letzte Volleyball Turnier ist noch nicht so lange her und trotzdem sind wir schon wieder in Tokyo für ein Trainingscamp. Nicht, dass es mich _so sehr_ stören würde. Im Gegenteil. Eigentlich ist es eine ziemlich willkommene Abwechslung zum ganzen Schulstress. Nicht lernen müssen, keine Klausuren, keine nervigen Schüler. Nur nervige Volleyball-Freaks. Und _die_ sind der Grund dafür, warum ich jetzt so KO bin.  
Atme nochmal tief ein und aus. Fahre mir mit meinen Händen über die Stirn. Versuche den eigenartigen Knoten in meinem Magen zu ignorieren. Fühle wie mir Schweiß den Nacken runter läuft.  
Zwar sind wir hier erst vor drei Tagen angekommen, aber die drückende Sommerhitze hat bereits seinen Einfluss auf uns gehabt. Die Luft ist schwer und schwül. Es macht das Atmen schwerer und wir alle sind müde. Auch ich. Seit heute Morgen liegt mir ein leichtes Übelkeitsgefühl im Magen und mein Kopf drückt. Aber es ist nur die Hitze.  
Es geht uns allen so.

Ein leichtes Tippen an meiner Schulter holt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Öffne die Augen.  
_Yamaguchi?_  
Setze die Kopfhörer ab. "Was machst du hier?", frage ich ihn. Ein gewohnter, gelangweilter Unterton ist in meiner Stimme zu hören.  
"Das wollte _ich_ dich gerade fragen, Tsukki! Das nächste Übungsspiel fängt gleich an. Die Anderen warten alle auf dich!"  
Seufze und schließe desinteressiert wieder die Augen: "Sag ihnen, dass sie ohne mich spielen sollen. Das werden sie schon hinbekommen." Was allerdings nicht ganz _so_ sicher ist, wenn man bedenkt wer ihr Gegner sein könnte. Die Nekoma, Fukurōdani, Shinzen, oder Ubugawa. Es sind alle sehr starke Teams.  
Für einige Momente bleibt es still. _Ist Yamaguchi überhaupt noch da?_  
"Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung Tsukki?"  
Öffne ein Auge und sehe zu meinem besten Freund auf.  
"Dein Gesicht ist irgendwie ganz rot." Er sieht besorgt aus.  
"Es ist nichts. Nur die Hitze."  
Erneutes Schweigen.  
"Bitte Tsukki, komm zurück in die Halle. Du weißt, dass du von Ukai einen riesen Ärger bekommst, wenn du das Training schwänzt!"  
Ein entnervtes Stöhnen entkommt meinen Lippen und ich fahre mir nochmal über die Stirn. Sie ist nass vom Schweiß. Öffne schließlich beide Augen und stehe wieder auf: "Na schön. Gehen wir zurück."

~oOo~

"Ok Jungs! Das ist die letzte Strafrunde für heute. Auf geht's!", ruft Daichi mit fester Stimme durch die Halle, was durch einen ebenso lauten Ja-Ruf unseres Teams beantwortet wird.  
Mit einem genervten brummen folge ich den Anderen aus der Halle nach draußen in die Nacht und dann zum steilen Hügel, den wir schon bei unserem letzten Trainingscamp hier sehr gut kennengelernt haben...  
"Los geht's!", ruft unser Kapitän nochmals um uns für die Strafe zu motivieren. Mir kann es egal sein. Ich werde es einfach hinter mich bringen.  
Gemütlich jogge ich den Anderen hinterher. Erstmal Berg auf. Obwohl ich mir Zeit lasse zerrt es enorm an meinen Kräften und die Luft scheint Tonnen zu wiegen. Angestrengt atmend komme ich oben an, drehe mich um und jogge dann in demselben Tempo wieder runter. Hinata und Kageyama sind jetzt schon wieder unten angekommen. Das war von diesen zwei Idioten aber auch nicht anders zu erwarten.  
Hole tief Luft. Laufe weiter. Konzentriere mich darauf in der Dunkelheit auf nichts zu treten. Mein Magen zieht sich zusammen. Gleich bin ich unten bei den An-  
Ziehe scharf die Luft ein, verliere plötzlich mein Gleichgewicht, kann fühlen, wie mein Herz einen kleinen Sprung macht.  
Instinktiv greifen meine Hände nach dem Ersten was sie zu fassen bekommen und das ist Asahi. Spüre wie er heftig unter der plötzlichen Berührung zusammenzuckt. "Ah! Tsu- Tsukishima!" Seine breiten Schultern beginnen zu zittern.  
Kralle mich fester in seinem Oberteil fest um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Lasse anschließend los und rücke meine Brille zurecht. Atme tief ein und aus. Meine Muskeln sind vom Schreck noch immer angespannt.  
"Tut mir leid, ich bin gestolpert."  
Kann im Augenwinkel Sugawara hastig auf uns zukommen sehen. "Tsukishima, alles in Ordnung bei dir?!" Seine Stimme klingt besorgt.  
"Ja alles in Ordnung, bin anscheinend über etwas gestolpert." Wiederhole ich meine Erklärung nochmals worauf er erleichtert ausatmet.

_Der Druck auf meinen Kopf verstärkt sich._

Auf seinen Lippen bildet sich jetzt ein freundliches Lächeln ab. "Na dann ist ja gut. Sei das nächste Mal etwas vorsichtiger!"  
Ich erwiedere nur mit einem schnellen Nicken und laufe anschließend an ihm vorbei in die Halle um mir meine Trinkflasche zu holen. Die Hitze hat mich durstig gemacht. Mache gierig ein paar große Schlucke. Die kühle Flüssigkeit fühlt sich unglaublich angenehm an.

_Mein Herz schlägt kräftig und unruhig in meiner Brust._

"Hey Kageyama!" Erkenne die Stimme vom Shrimpy Hinata. "Spiel mir noch ein paar Bälle zu! Ich bin noch lange nicht müde!"  
Seufze genervt. Ich werde diesen Übereifer niemals verstehen.  
Mit meiner Flasche in der Hand verlasse ich die Halle und beginne dann über den dunklen Campus, rüber zu den anderen Turnhallen zu gehen. Vor einer dieser bleibe ich schließlich stehen. Meine Augen richten sich auf das Licht, das aus der geöffneten Doppeltür scheint und drinnen kann ich Bokuto, Akaashi und Kuroo erkennen. Es ist alles genauso wie letztes Mal.  
Fast schon automatisch tragen mich meine Beine zur Tür. Als mich die Drei bemerken hören sie augenblicklich damit auf, was sie in dem Moment tun und sehen zu mir rüber. Auf Kuroos Lippen bildet sich sein gewohntes, freches Grinsen ab: "Na wenn das nicht unser lieber Vierauge Tsukki ist. Heute Mal entschieden hier her zu kommen?"  
Augenblicklich bildet sich mir wieder ein Kloß im Magen und mir wird schlecht.  
Ich drehe mich wieder um und bin gerade im Inbegriff die Halle zu verlassen, als sich plötzlich eine Hand um meinen Unterarm legt.  
"Nein, nicht weg gehen! Tut mir leid Tsukki!"  
Drehe mich zum schwarzhaarigen Mittelblocker um, mustere ihn einen Moment lang stumm und antworte schließlich kalt. "Von deinem Gesicht wird mir schlecht."  
Kann im Hintergrund das schallende Gelächter von Bokuto hören.  
Kuroo löst seine Hand von mir und legt mir stattdessen seinen Arm um den Nacken. "Ach komm schon, das Training wird Spaß machen! Ich will sehen ob du Fortschritte mit dem Blocken gemacht hast!" _Natürlich habe ich Fortschritte gemacht_. "Oder ob du noch genauso schlecht bist wie letztes Mal."  
Meine Muskeln spannen sich augenblicklich an. Atme einmal ganz ruhig ein und aus und streife dann seinen Arm von meinen Schultern. "Na warte..." Von ihm lasse ich mir das definitiv nicht sagen!  
Stelle meine Flasche neben der Tür auf den Boden und gehe dann zu den anderen Beiden auf's Spielfeld. "Von mir aus kann's los gehen." Kann im Augenwinkel sehen, wie sich Kuroo neben mich bereit stellt. Er schmunzelt schon wieder.

Meine Augen sind nun auf Bokuto gerichtet. In seinen Händen hält er den weiß-rot-grün gestreiften Volleyball. Mit einem breiten Grinsen und einem Nicken zu Akaashi wirft er ihm den Ball für das Zuspiel zu.  
"Hier Bokuto!"  
Angespannt verfolgt mein Blick den weiß-schwarz haarigen Spieler. Wohin wird er laufen? Wie bewegt er sich?  
Dorthin!  
In Sekundenschnelle reagiere ich auf Akaashis Zuspiel und hetze Bokuto hinterher, Kuroo dicht neben mir. Bleibe schließlich vor dem Netz stehen, gehe in die Hocke, springe hoch und reiße anschließend die Arme in die Luft. Kaum einen Augenblick später kollidiert der Ball mit meiner Handfläche, welche von der Kraft des Schlags nach hinten gerissen wird und den Ball in einem hohen Bogen schließlich hinter mir auf den Boden fallen lässt.  
"Berührt!" Mein Ruf hallt durch die große Halle. Komme anschließend etwas unsanft wieder auf dem Boden auf.

_Mein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich ein klein wenig._

Ignoriere das Jammern von Bokuto auf der anderen Seite des Netzes und sehe stattdessen zu Kuroo rüber. Sein freches Grinsen geht mir ein wenig auf die Nerven.  
"Nicht schlecht Tsukki. Mal sehen, ob du den auch ganz aufhalten kannst."

~oOo~

Schnappe angestrengt nach Luft und wische mir den Schweiß von der Stirn. Mein Körper fühlt sich vom vielen Hochspringen und Abblocken inzwischen wie Blei an. Außerdem hat sich der Druck auf meinen Kopf erheblich verstärkt. Presse kurz die Augen zusammen und suche, nach dem Öffnen, wieder den Ball.  
"Na, schon müde Tsukki?"  
Meine Muskeln spannen sich an und ein genervtes, angespanntes Schmunzeln zuckt über meine Züge. "Nicht Mal annähernd Kuroo."  
Von ihm lasse ich mich nicht besiegen! Noch konnte ich keinen von Bokutos Schlägen Komplett abblocken, allerdings konnte ich bisher alle berühren. Ich muss nurnoch den perfekten Moment abwarten. Auf ein ungenaues Zuspiel. Auf einen kleinen Fehler in der Flugbahn.  
"Achtung, da kommt er."  
Antworte auf Kuroos Warnung mit einem Nicken. Meine Augen sind auf den Ball fixiert.  
Kann mein Herz in meiner Brust schlagen fühlen. Fest, schnell, unregelmäßig. Ignoriere es. Meine Atemzüge sind vor Anstrengung kurz und hastig. Die Hitze in der Halle ist erschlagend.  
Folge dem Ball und springe anschließend in Bokutos Schlagrichtung. "Wieder berührt!"  
Lande stolpernd wieder auf dem Boden.  
"Nicht schlecht, deine Blocks werden von Mal zu Mal besser." Mein Blick wandert zu Kuroo.  
"Von dir brauche ich kein Lob. Ich gehe den Ball holen." Mit diesen Worten wende ich mich von ihm ab und laufe dem davon kullernden Ball hinterher.  
"Na schön. Ich trink kurz was."  
Ignoriere Kuroos Kommentar.

Mit jedem einzelnen Schritt entferne ich mich weiter vom Netz. _Der Druck in meinem Kopf wird solangsam wirklich nervig._ Die Augen auf den Ball gerichtet. Atme mehrmals tief ein, aber mein Brustkorb fühlt sich unangenehm eng an. _Es muss von der Hitze sein_. Schnappe nach Luft, presse die Augen zusammen.  
_Mit dem nächsten Schritt fühlt sich mein Körper auf einmal federleicht an._

~oOo~

_**Kuroo** _

Ein dumpfer Knall hinter mir zieht meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Lasse meine Flasche von meinem Mund sinken und drehe mich um. Scanne die Halle ab.  
"Tsukki?"  
Der Ball kullert weiter über den Hallenboden, bis er schließlich an einer Wand zum stehen kommt. Plötzlich wird mir schlagartig eiskalt.  
"Tsukishima!"  
"Was ist los?" Ignoriere die Frage von Bokuto. Stelle hastig meine Wasserflasche ab und renne quer durch die Halle auf den am Boden liegenden Jungen zu. Mein Herz rast. Falle neben ihm auf die Knie, berühre ihn am Rücken. Sein Körper zittert stark. "Hey Tsukki, alles ok bei dir? Was ist passiert? Tsukki!"  
Höre schnelle Schritte auf mich zukommen. Drehe mich zu Bokuto und Akaashi um. Mein ganzer Körper ist angespannt. Mein Atem schnell.  
"Was ist passiert?", fragt Akaashi und kniet sich sofort auf die Andere Seite des Blondhaarigen.  
"Keine Ahnung, er sagt nichts."  
"Ok, wir drehen ihn erstmal um." Nicke sofort.  
"Bokuto, hol schnell Trainer Ukai!"  
Dem Befehl seines Freundes folgend rennt Bokuto sofort los in Richtung Hallen-Ausgang. Packe Tsukishima mit beiden Händen am Arm und an der Schulter und drehe ihn gemeinsam mit Akaashi vorsichtig auf den Rücken.  
_Was ist bloß passiert?!_  
Atme erleichtert aus, als ich das langsame Heben und Senken seiner Brust sehe.  
Beobachte, wie sich der schwarzhaarige Zuspieler langsam aufrichtet. "Ich gehe schnell sein Trinken holen."  
Nicke. "Ok gut."  
Wende mich wieder Tsukishima zu. Seine Augen sind noch immer geschlossen. Rüttel unsanft an seiner Schulter. "Tsukki! Kannst du mich hören? Mach die Augen auf!"  
Plötzlich wird der Abstand, in dem sich der Brustkorb des Blonden hebt immer kürzer und das Zittern wird stärker. Dann öffnen sich langsam seine Augen.  
"Hey! Hey Tsukki. Kannst du mich hören? Alles gut?"  
Seine halb geöffneten Augen sind an die Decke gerichtet. Bewegen sich, als würden sie etwas suchen. Dann fällt sein Blick auf mich. "Was ist passiert?"  
"Du bist umgekippt. Wie geht es dir?", mustere seine Gesichtszüge genau, als könnte ich dadurch die Antwort meiner Frage heraus lesen. Aber sein Gesichtsausdruck ist völlig emotionslos.  
"Mir ist ein bisschen schwindelig und...kalt."  
_Kalt?!_  
Lege meine Hand auf seine Stirn. Sein Körper glüht vor Hitze.  
Das erneute Geräusch von Schritten lässt mich kurz meinen Blick abwenden. Akaashi kommt auf uns zu gejoggt, in seiner Hand hält er eine Wasserflasche. "Ich glaube das ist seine." Sein Blick richtet sich auf Tsukishima. "Wie geht es dir?"  
"Nicht so..." Seine Stimme ist leise.  
Greife nach einer seiner Hände. Sie zittert immernoch heftig.

"Tsukishima!"  
Erneut schnellt mein Blick nach hinten und dieses Mal kommt Bokuto in die Halle gerannt, dicht gefolgt von Trainer Ukai.  
Drücke Tsukkis Hand fester.  
Bei uns angekommen geht Ukai sofort in die Hocke. Auf seinem Gesicht ist eindeutig Besorgnis zu erkennen. "Tsukishima, wie geht es dir? Was ist genau passiert?"  
"Er ist anscheinend umgekippt." Antworte ich für den Blonden. "Wahrscheinlich wegen der Hitze, aber ich habe es nicht gesehen."  
Ukais Blick sucht den von Bokuto und Akaashi, doch sie zucken nur mit den Schultern. Sie haben also auch nichts gesehen...  
"Ok in Ordnung. Hat er schon etwas getrunken?"  
Akaashi schüttelt den Kopf: "Nein noch nicht. Ich habe hier seine Flasche." Er streckt sie demonstrativ dem Trainer zu.  
"Gut. Helft mir kurz ihn aufzusetzen."  
Ich nicke sofort und gemeinsam mit Akaashi und Ukai helfen wir Tsukki auf und stützen ihn, als er mit zitternden Händen nach der Flasche greift um sie sich an den Mund zu führen. Nachdem er einige kleine Schlucke genommen hat legen wir ihn wieder zurück auf den Boden und Bokuto hält dann, auf Anweisung von Ukai Tsukishimas Beine in einem 90° Winkel nach oben.  
Streiche sanft über seinen zitternden Arm. Den Anderen hat er sich über die Stirn gelegt.  
"Glaubst du, dass wir dir einen Arzt holen müssen? Einen Krankenwagen?", fragt Ukai, während er sich seine Jacke auszieht und Tsukki anschließend über den Bauch und die Schultern legt.  
Der Blondhaarige schüttelt nur langsam den Kopf. "Nein es geht schon wieder."  
"Bist du dir _sicher_ Tsukishima? Ich möchte nicht, dass du hier nochmal umkippst."  
Ein kurzes Nicken von Tsukki. "Ja sicher."  
Sowohl Ukai, als auch den Anderen und mir entkommt ein erleichtertes seufzen.  
"Gut." Beobachte, wie der Trainer sanft eine Hand auf Tsukkis Arm legt. "Wenn du wieder aufstehen kannst, dann bringen wir dich ins Krankenzimmer. Einverstanden?"  
Die hellen, braunen Augen des Mittelblockers suchen die Meinen. Ich kann nicht anders als ihn sanft an zu lächeln und mein Körper entspannt sich ein wenig, als ich fühlen kann, wie die zitternde Hand in meiner sich langsam beruhigt.  
"Ja, in Ordnung."

~oOo~

Drei Mal klopfe ich fest gegen die weiße Tür, bevor ich sie anschließend öffne und das Krankenzimmer betrete. Helles, angenehmes Tageslicht fällt durch die großen Fensterscheiben in den Raum. Das leise Geräusch eines Ventilators ist zu hören.  
Meine Augen wandern über die Beiden weißen Liegen und auf der Hinteren, am Fenster, liegt Tsukishima.  
Lächel ihn freundlich an. "Na, wie geht es dir? Alles klar?" Gehe zu ihm rüber und lasse mich auf einen kleinen Hocker neben der Liege fallen.  
"Ja, alles wieder gut. Bin nur ziemlich müde."  
Muss schmunzeln. "Kein Wunder, bei dem was gestern passiert ist." Lege eine Hand auf seinen schmalen Oberarm. Zu meiner Überraschung macht er keine Anstalten sie weg zu stoßen. Streichel mit meinem Daumen sanft über seine Haut.  
"Was machst du eigentlich hier? Müsstest du nicht eigentlich beim Training sein?"  
Schüttel den Kopf: "Wir haben gerade Pause. Außerdem wollte ich einfach Mal nach dir sehen."  
Für einige Momente sehen wir uns einfach schweigend an. Seine hellbraunen Augen sehen in die Meinen. Ein leichtes, kaum bemerkbares Lächeln bildet sich auf seinen Lippen, dann schließt er die Augen.  
Beuge mich nach vorne und lege meinen Kopf neben seinen auf das Kissen.  
Lausche dem leisen Geräusch des Ventilators, der die Luft im Zimmer auf eine angenehme Temperatur herunter kühlt, und den Stimmen der Anderen Schüler draußen vor dem Fenster.  
"Du hast mir einen ziemlichen Schrecken eingejagt."  
Sehe im Augenwinkel, wie das Lächeln auf Tsukkis Lippen etwas breiter wird.  
"Tut mir Leid."  
"Schon ok."  
Lasse meine Hand von seinem Oberarm langsam nach unten wandern, bis ich seine erreiche und sich unsere Finger ineinander verhaken. "Ich bin froh, dass es dir wieder besser geht, Tsukki."  
Der Blonde nickt daraufhin bloß. Die Augen noch immer entspannt geschlossen. Beschließe nun ebenfalls meine Augen zu schließen und höre den gleichmäßigen Atemzügen des Anderen zu, bis er schließlich ruhiger wird und einschläft.

**Author's Note:**

> Das war meine erste Fic hier. Ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen! ^^


End file.
